Remarkably Captivating
by xunderestimatedx
Summary: Cont. of Atwood Academy.
1. Chapter 1

"Mommy! Mommy!" A small, skinny, black haired, four year old girl runs up to her mom, wrapping her arms tightly around her leg, looking up at her with a large smile.

"Hey you!"

"Charlie!" Ashley comes running up to both of them, "Oh thank god!" She brings a hand to her chest, panting lightly.

Chelsea raises an amused eyebrow, "If I knew you were going to lose my daughter when I asked you to watch her tonight, I definitely would have just hired a babysitter instead."

"Psh! Please…" Ashley waves her hand, gaining a smirk, "we were just racing to you is all, clearly Charlie is going to be a track superstar when she's older. And besides, she definitely doesn't want some smelly old babysitter to watch her when she can hang out with her awesome aunt, right C?"

Charlie, clad in a red and blue plaid dress with two pigtails in her hair develops a smirk as well and nods once, "Right A."

Chelsea lets out an amused snort as her daughter smirks and nods, "Oh my… you've definitely been hanging out with Aunt Ashley far too much."

Ignoring the last comment, Ashley looks around the gallery, "Where's Clay?"

"He was called in a little bit ago, one of his patients was rushed in, he should be back soon." She glances down at her watch, "Now you little one," she points to her daughter, "should be in bed."

"That's why we came over here, wanted to say good night and all."

Chelsea pulls her daughter into a tight hug and kisses her forehead, "I'll come tuck you in when I get home."

Charlie pulls back and puts her hands on her hips, tilting her head to the side with a stern look on her face, "Promise? And daddy too?"

"Oh I promise." Chelsea says with a smile.

"Good." She turns toward Ashley, "Ready?"

Ashley nods and pulls Chelsea into a tight hug, "You're show was amazing! I'm so proud!"

Hugging her back just as tight, Chelsea smiles, "Thanks for coming and watching her tonight! See you in a bit!"

Charlie and Ashley wave to Chelsea, before she reaches for Ashley's hand and they head out of the gallery, "Aunt Ashley, do I get to wear my pink footsy pajamas tonight?"

Ashley nods, "Yup, if that's what you want to wear."

"And are you going to wear your pink footsy ones too?"

"Duh! I got mine in my bag!"

--

Noticing Rob coming her way, Chelsea immediately puts on her perfected smile and braces herself for him. As much as she loves him for getting her this show, he can be a bit… much. "There you are cutie! Come on! I want you to meet one of my friends; she's a professor at USF and a well known photographer. She absolutely loves your work and is dying to meet you."

"Oh... ok, sure. Lead the way." Plastering her smile on once again already tired of meeting Rob's friends, who are very much into themselves much like Rob.

They start walking, briefly pausing to say a few hellos and good byes to people wanting to congratulate Chelsea. Finally, Chelsea sees a blonde off in a corner just staring up at the large abstract piece of her best friend. They approach her, but she doesn't seem to notice them until Rob clears his throat, "Dr. Carlin, this is the young artist you've been dying to chat with."

Chelsea's body stiffens when she hears the name, and sucks in a breath when the blonde turns around. She looks older now, more mature; with her hair pulled back into a loose pony, loose strands of hair framing her face. Clad in black thick rimmed glasses and a capped sleeve v-neck black dress that hugs her body perfectly. When she smiles, it shows a few wrinkles she has gained with age, but is still nevertheless pretty, if not prettier. Noticing that Chelsea isn't saying anything, but rather just staring, Rob clears his throat again, "Chelsea Lewis," he points to the blonde, "this is Dr. Spencer Carlin, Spencer Carlin, this fabulous artist is Chelsea Lewis."

Spencer just looks at Chelsea, somewhat dumbfounded. Chelsea lets out a small shriek and pulls Spencer into a hug, who immediately returns it, "Oh my gosh! I can't believe it!" They let go of each other, each smiling warmly at one another, "This is so odd!"

Chuckling lightly, Spencer gestures behind her to some of Chelsea's art pieces, "Your work is amazing Chelsea. I never knew you were this talented…" she pauses, biting her bottom lip, "well I did, I just never saw any of your work is all."

Chelsea smiles warmly, "Thank you very much."

"My pleasure." She shifts her purple clutch to her other hand and eyes Chelsea, "So how are you? Look at you all grown up, it's great! You're absolutely stunning!"

She laughs lightly at her, "Thank you. Things are going great right now; I keep pinching myself thinking this is a dream."

Spencer nods, "It's funny," she says thoughtfully, "I wasn't even going to come tonight when Rob invited me, I had already made previous plans. But after dinner I thought why not? And here I am now, only finding out twenty minutes ago that is was your show. Weird huh?"

Nodding, Chelsea takes a sip of her wine, now finally just getting over the shock of seeing Spencer after all this time, "Yes definitely weird. So you're a doctor now?"

Spencer rolls her eyes, "I don't know why Rob insists on using that title. I don't even use it, makes me sound pompous. I refuse to answer when my students address me with it." She sighs and smirks at Chelsea who can't help but smile at this last comment, "But yes, I went back and got my masters and doctorate in…" Feeling her phone vibrate, Spencer stops mid sentence and takes it out, "Excuse me." She quickly reads the text message and lets out a small groan. "I'm sorry to cut this short, but I really have to be going it's an emergency… but we should do coffee or something one day this week and catch up, yeah?"

Chelsea nods, pulling out her Blackberry. "I'm free any time on Sunday."

Spencer's eyes get big, "Perfect! Here let me give you my number and you can call me to set details. I really am sorry to rush off like this!"

They exchange numbers quickly, and Chelsea pulls Spencer into a hug before she hurriedly leaves the gallery only stopping once to hug Rob good bye; immediately on the phone when she gets outside. "How is she?" Hailing a cab she quickly gets in, "What do you mean she fell?!" Covering the mouth of the phone she glances up at the cab driver, "St. Mary's Hospital please."

--

"Sorry I took so long honey." Clay and Chelsea walk hand in hand up to their new home, designed by Chelsea, "my patients med dosage was too high and she fell down, knocking her head on the sink, when she was trying to go to the bathroom."

Chelsea squeezes his hand, "It's ok, and I hope she is alright."

Clay nods, "A few stitches and an overnight stay, but she will be okay."

"You'll never guess who was at my show tonight…" Clay gives her a shrug to show he has no idea, "Spencer Carlin… Miss C. We're going to get coffee on Sunday."

Eying his wife, he pauses in front of the door to take out his keys, "Are you going to tell Ashley?"

"I don't know… what do you think?"

"She'd never forgive you if you didn't…"

Chelsea nods, but instead of responding, her attention is held elsewhere as they enter the foyer. In the living room is Ashley and Charlie, in their matching P.J.'s, dancing and singing as they play High School Musical Karaoke.

"_We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come_

We're all in this together  
When we reach  
We can fly  
Know inside  
We can make it  
We're all in this together  
Once we see  
There's a chance  
That we have  
And we take it"

After joining his wife's side, Clay bursts into laughter as he takes in the sight. Not being able to hold back any longer, Chelsea joins him.

Mid clap, Ashley freezes and turns to find her best friend's cracking up at her. Smiling sheepishly, she hides the microphone behind her back and gives a half wave.

Realizing her parents are home, Charlie's eyes get big as she bounds towards them, "You're home!"

Clay easily scoops her into his arms and they both kiss her on the cheek as Ashley turns the game off. "Right well, I should be going."

"Hey Ash, wait… there's something I need to talk to you about."

Sure she's about to get yelled at for keeping Charlie up past her bedtime, her eyes grow big. "Chelsea she begged and begged. You know I have trouble saying no to her. Look at how cute she is!"

Glancing over at her now yawning daughter, Chelsea smiles, "Bedtime for you miss."

Charlie yawns and snuggles into Clay's shoulder, "Good. I was tired of beating Aunt Ashley anyways."

Laughing, Ashley pokes Charlie's side, "Night you little stinker."

With Clay caring Charlie off to her room, Ashley turns her attention to Chelsea. "So what do you need to talk to me about?"

"I uh…" she sets her purse down on an end table and fidgets with her wedding ring. "I ran into Spencer tonight."

Ashley's eyes immediately light up at the sound of her name, but she quickly hides it by shifting her eyes to the floor. "Spencer's here? As in San Francisco? Cool."

Watching her carefully, Chelsea continues, "Yeah. She wants to get together on Sunday and I agreed… I hope you don't mind."

Ashley is instantly babbling, "Mind? Why would I mind? It's been years right? No this is good. Go. Not like you need my permission. Mind? Not at all…"

"Ashley… breathe."

Taking a deep breath, she nods. "I should go. It's getting late and I still have some things to finish up for the shop tomorrow."

"Ash…"

"No, I really should. I'll talk to you tomorrow!" Hand already on the doorknob, she blows Chelsea a kiss and is out the door before she can be stopped. Realizing she has neither her keys nor purse, she turns back around and walks into the house where Chelsea stands holding both items in the living room.

Eying Chelsea, she sinks down into a chair looking defeated, "Spencer? Really? Crap…"

Patting Ashley's shoulder, Chelsea sighs as she takes in her best friend's now sullen state, "I know Ash, I know."


	2. Chapter 2

Ignoring the protests of the secretary, Ashley barges into the office. "Alright Doctor D, forget the issues with my mother. We got a whole new set to deal with now, Spencer is back in town."

Startled, the slightly gray haired doctor looks up from her desk where she was filling out paper work before the whirlwind entered her office. "Ashley, it's only noon. Your appointment isn't for another hour."

Ashley stops her pacing and turns to look at the older lady incredulously, "Did you not hear me!? She is back in town! This is an emergency! I think your paperwork can wait, I am after all paying you an arm and a leg… besides who works on a Saturday afternoon? Does your husband ever see you? Are you a workaholic doc?"

Rolling her eyes, the doctor shakes her head and points to the big puffy couch, "Sit."

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Ashley does so. "Thank you!"

Putting her papers in one of the filing cabinets, the doctor stands and takes a seat in one of the big armchairs across from Ashley, "Alright, so what's going on?"

Looking around the room, Ashley notices all the mismatched furniture throughout it, "Do you have an obsession with furniture?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Ashley flicks her arm around the room, "I've just never noticed how much furniture was in here… you think I would after 18 years."

Used to the girl's exaggerations, the Doctor shakes her head, "Well I like for all of my patients to be comfortable and have options where to sit. And you've only been seeing me for 2 years Ash… not 18. So now that we've discussed my office… why don't you tell me what has you bursting into it?"

"She's back."

"Spencer?"

"Yes, Spencer."

"Right. And who is Spencer?"

"Chelsea ran into her at her art show…"

"How did that go?"

"Oh it was amazing! There were so many people there! She's going to be famous I tell you! And Charlie just looked so adorable… speaking of which, I just got her preschool pic, would you like to see it?"

Smiling, the doctor nods, even though she knows she had no choice in the matter, as Ashley already has the picture out of her wallet. Inspecting the picture, Doctor Darington smiles, "cuter and cuter every time."

Taking the picture back, Ashley sits back down on the couch smiling happily. However it clearly falters as she is asked who Spencer is once again. "Spencer was an old girlfriend. A fling if you will… a one night stand… a…"

"Ashley…" The doctor interrupts, already exhausted from her.

"Right, sorry. Ok so maybe she wasn't a one night stand, but more like I dated her for a year and a half."

The doctor nods. "And when was this?"

Ashley sighs, not really wanting to go into these details. "Half way through my senior year of high school until the end of my freshman year of college… she's older than me."

"Have you stayed in touch with her?"

"Of course not Doc! Are you crazy?!"

The doctor shakes her head, biting her tongue as she eyes her patient wearily. "So you haven't seen her in over four years and haven't actually seen her yourself. Please explain to me why this is a problem."

Scoffing at this, Ashley lays back on the couch and immediately pops back up again, deciding against it. "She just left Doc! Went to travel the world with her roommate… to take pictures and see everything while she still could. It was her dream. Heck I couldn't stop her even when she asked me to."

"So you supported her decision?"

"Clearly Doc! What was I supposed to do? Ask her to stay? I was only a freshman in college. There was no way she would have."

Somewhat confused and feeling as if Ashley's leaving a lot out, she shifts her in seat. Staring Ashley down, she takes in the young women's facial expression. "What if she wanted you to ask her…"

"Thank you!" Her arms are up in the air again, "Chelsea said I had to just let it go… to move on."

"And did you?"

"Of course."

"So why is this a problem?"

Ashley sighs, her head falling into her hands. "It's just… what if… you know?"

--

"Hey you, you're awake!" Spencer smiles down at the brunette gently tracing her finger over the bandage over the girl's eye. "How ya feeling?"

"Like I hit my head on a porcelain sink."

Spencer smirks and quirks an eyebrow, "Weird, we only have marble sinks. Where were you last night?"

The frail brunette rolls her eyes, but smiles anyways, "Can we get out of here yet or what?"

Plopping down into the seat next to the hospital bed, she nods. "Yup the nurse will be in any second to check you out. Oh but only if you agree to stop being so stubborn when Ally volunteers to hang out with you."

"The girl is insane and you know it. I can't believe you leave me with her."

Spencer rolls her eyes, "She's not insane Jackie, just a bit quirky. It's part of her charm. Just do me a favor and lay off her. She chose you over her idiot ass-clown of a brother."

Jackie smirks, "Gee, well when you put it like that I'd hate to think what she thought of me if she did choose his side."

Just then Nancy, her new nurse walks in, "Alright Ms. Jay, you are free to go. The doctor has prescribed a lower dosage so you aren't so out of it at night. Do me a favor and try not to be such a stubborn ass at home; you know these girls love you, let them help you to the bathroom if you're feeling weak." She winks at the brunette and helps an orderly put her in the wheel chair.

When they get outside, Ally is already parked and waiting. As they're helping her into the vehicle Jackie pauses and turns back to Nancy, "See you next week Nancy!"

Smiling, Nancy pulls Jackie into a light hug, afraid to cause any more bruising if she hugs any harder, "You'd better be ready to kick some ass on Tuesday sugar!"

With one last wave, they get Jackie in the car, and pull away in direction of their home. Glancing in her rear view mirror, Ally glares at Jackie, "I swear to god if you ever scare me like that again I will literally kick your ass down each and every one of our stairs."

Spencer snickers at this, "You do realize we only have two steps… right?"

--

"Kyla what are you doing calling me at this hour?"

Out of breath, the small brunette pushes her way through the crowds of people, "What do you mean at this hour?" She glances around at all of the signs, "Where the hell is it?"

"I mean it is almost 8pm in New York, isn't your show about to start?"

Kyla nods into the phone as if Ashley can see her. "Oh yeah, it is, but I'm not there." Finding what she's looking for she lets out a little shriek and continues in the same direction, a bit faster now.

"What? Kyla you're the lead… what do you mean you aren't there?" Pulling out her keys, Ashley hops into her Porsche and sits patiently waiting for an explanation.

"I'm not there 'cause I just landed! I've got some great news!"

Ashley takes in a deep breath, preparing herself, "What kind of great news Ky? My kind of great news or yours?" The last time Kyla had some great news they ended up spending three hours listening to some woman who was supposedly a 'legend' babble on and on about growing up.

"I'm in San Francisco! Surprise! But listen, I have to go, I've just spotted my ride, I'll be at your place in about twenty minutes! I brought snacks!"

"What?! Kyla, no! I'm downtown, I won't be…" Click. Letting out a growl, Ashley starts her car and peels out of the parking lot. "Damn you Kyla."

--

As Ashley pulls up to her building, she prepares herself for the storm she's about to enter. With a quick wave to her doorman, she hops into the elevator and begins to nervously play with her keys.

"I swear to god if you don't stop singing and breaking out into dance routines every two seconds I am going to throw your ass out the window!"

"Well if you had learned some proper manners I wouldn't have to entertain myself!"

When Ashley enters her loft, she stops and stares. Kyla is grinning evilly, knowing it's only pissing the fiery Latina off even more, who currently has her jaw clenched and looks ready to kill.

"Entertain you?! You just let yourself in and started performing one of your drab shows!"

"Drab shows?!" Kyla shouts incredulously. "Drab show?! Grease is not just some drab show!"

Deciding to break this up before it gets any worse; Ashley clears her throat, "Umm… guys?"

Instantly, Ashley realizes this was a mistake as she is tackled into the door by her shrieking sister, while Madison shoots her one of the looks that helped create the saying 'if looks could kill.'

After squishing her sister to death, Kyla pulls away, "Honey, I'm home!"

Letting out a frustrated growl, Madison grabs a stack of papers and disappears upstairs, mumbling under her breath the whole time, making sure the words 'lunatic and obnoxious' were heard.

Wasting no time, Ashley grabs her sister's hand, tugs her over to couch and pulls her down. "Okay Kyla, time to explain why you are here and not doing your show."

Kyla rolls her eyes, "If I didn't know how much lack of patience you have I think I'd be slightly offended right now that you haven't asked how I am…"

"Kyla…"

"Well… I quit the show."

"You what?!"

Sighing, Kyla shifts until she's comfortable and crosses her legs. "I just needed a break."

"Kyla you never need a break, if anything people need a break from you, not the other way around… so what's going on?"

Smiling sheepishly, she shrugs, "Ok so maybe by I need a break I mean that I'm pregnant…"


	3. Chapter 3

"_Because I'm…  
Big, blonde, and beautiful!  
Face the fact -  
It's simply irrefutable!  
No-one wants a meal  
That only offers the least  
When girl, we're serving up  
The whole damn feast!"_

Madison sits on the couch in the living room just glaring at Kyla. Dancing and singing around the kitchen is Kyla in a 'kiss the cook' apron that Madison didn't even know they owned. When Ashley comes downstairs she pauses mid stride, quirking an eyebrow, "Where'd she get the apron?"

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Madison shifts on the couch so she can look at Ashley. "That's what you're concerned about?! Really? Forget the fact that she hasn't stopped singing since she got here. It hasn't even been 24 hours yet and I now have every single song she's performed stuck in my head."

Ashley nods in understanding, "Ok yeah, but seriously where did she get the apron from?"

Rolling her eyes, Madison stands and storms into the kitchen, "Will you just stop with the singing for two seconds!"

Mid kick, Kyla pauses and turns to look at Madison about to comment back, but Ashley beats her to it. "Guys please don't start fighting already; you're going to have to learn to be civil if you're going to be living together."

Ashley's statement finally clicks with Madison two seconds later and her eyes bulge out, "If what?!"

Massaging her temples, Ashley prepares herself. "Yes, Kyla is going to be staying with us for a while… to help her out until she gets everything situated for the baby."

"Situated!? BABY?!"

"Two months prego… which means," Kyla smiles brightly, "You get to spend at least another seven months with me!"

"Who is the father and where is he? Go spend seven months with him!"

"Oh I can't, it was just some guy… you don't know him… come to think of it," she giggles lightly and taps her nose a few times, "I really didn't know him either."

"Good lord." Giving Ashley a deadly look, Madison exits the kitchen, "I'm going to the store! Ashley we're talking about this there!"

Cringing when she hears the door slam, Ashley turns her attention back to Kyla who is currently making herself an omelet, "Ok really… where did the apron come from?"

--

"Ally will you put some freaking pants on? It's going on noon, there's no reason to be pantless."

Joining Jackie on the huge puffy couch, Ally smiles, "You never need a reason to be pantless. What's the matter am I turning you on by showing off my incredibly toned legs?"

Jackie scoffs at this as she tightens the blanket around her, "Just go put some pants on or I'm not sharing the blanket with you."

Ally shrugs, "Not a big deal, I'll just share with Spence. She embraces the lack of pants wearing. Speaking of which, where is she? 90210 starts in exactly two minutes!"

Jackie rolls her eyes at her roommate just as Spencer enters the living room setting a plate on the the end table, "Ally it doesn't have to start in exactly two minutes, we own all of the seasons."

Ignoring this, Ally's eyes are focused on Spencer's legs that are covered in dark jeans and purse in hand. "Whoa, whoa, whoa… first of all Spencer, why do you currently have pants on? And second of all where are you going? It's movie day."

"Oh right, I forgot to mention to you guys with all the excitement these past two days… I ran into Chelsea the other night, it ended up being her show… so we're going to grab some coffee."

Not recognizing the name, Jackie just shrugs and turns her attention to the sandwich Spencer just set down for her. Ally however raises an amused eyebrow when the name clicks, "This wouldn't happen to be the Chelsea that's best friends with a certain Ashley, would it?"

Gaining a little color in her cheeks Spencer nods, looking anywhere but in Ally's direction. "Yeah, and I'm late so I better get going."

A smirk forms on Ally's lips, "How interesting. We are so chatting when you get back." Spencer nods, and quickly escapes the house before she gets interrogated.

Having caught Jackie's attention now, she turns to Ally, mouth full of sandwich, "Who is Chelsea?"

Ally eyes Jackie for a second, forgetting that she didn't arrive until after all of that happened. "Oh you know… just the best friend of the girl who stole Spencer's heart and mended it after you cruelly stomped all over it." Jackie glares at Ally as she takes another bite of her sandwich, "What? You did, no use denying it."

Rolling her eyes, Jackie swallows her food before speaking, "Doesn't mean you have to bring it up daily."

"I like to keep you aware of things in case you forget."

Appetite gone now and starting to feel slightly nauseous, she hands the sandwich to Ally, "Here. I'm full."

Ally's face softens, "The meds?"

Jackie just nods wanting to quickly change the subject. "Anyways! What happened with her and this Ashley girl?"

Setting down the remote, Ally leans back to get comfortable, stealing the end of Jackie's blanket. "Well, they had been dating for a year and a half when I asked Spencer to come travel with me and she really wasn't even considering it until Ashley pretty much bought her the plane ticket and packed her bags for her. So Spencer agreed to come, and things kind of just died out with them; Ashley phoned about a month into the trip saying it was too hard for her. And being the type of person Spencer is, instead of telling Ashley she had booked a flight for the next day to go home, she allowed Ashley to break up with her and opted to stay in Rome and take some classes."

"Wow… how long ago was that?"

"They haven't spoken in about four years or so…"

"So then what's the big deal with her going to lunch or whatever with Chelsea?"

"Because…" Ally grabs the remote pressing play and turning her attention to the screen, "Spencer's heart has been gone for a long time now, and Chelsea knows where to find it."

--

"Madi will stop with the throwing! We are the ones who have to clean and refold all of it!"

About to fire another balled up shirt at Ashley, Madison pauses and lets it fall onto the counter. "No. Not we. You. I can't believe you told her she could move in with us!"

Picking up the last shirt that was hurled at her, she refolds it and places it neatly on its stack. "What else was I supposed to do? She's all by herself in New York with no job; I wasn't just going to leave her."

Madison rolls her eyes, "She did have a job, remember that little fact about her quitting? And that isn't the point. You could have at least asked before you let the Julie Andrews wannabe move in."

"I know, and I'm sorry but… it is my place."

"She's even crazier than the last time I saw her, and Ash… she doesn't stop singing… like ever."

"She's not that bad." Ashley folds the last shirt and moves over to the cash register, "Just please, try this for me. She's my sister, I want to help her."

Rolling her eyes, Madison nods. "Fine, but if she wakes me up again at 7a.m. singing some song to Hairspray I will strangle her with her apron."

Smiling now, Ashley pulls Madison into a tight hug, "Aww, you're the best!" Madison's body stiffens at first, but immediately relaxes as she is becoming used to these spontaneous hugs from the unaffectionate brunette. Letting go, Ashley straightens her top and sighs, "So I was thinking she could work here… that way we won't have to spend so much time here on the weekends."

Before Madison can respond the bell above the door jingles; stating that someone has just entered the clothing store. Both turn their heads to see Chelsea who is in a purple spaghetti strap summer dress, walking towards them looking highly guilty.

"Hey you. What are you doing around here?"

Chelsea just shrugs to Madison's question, as she feels Ashley's gaze on her. Studying her intently, "What did you do?"

"I just had coffee with Spencer today. It was a fun time; I forgot how much of a blast she is."

"And?"

"And?!" Madison interrupts, "Time out!" With her hands on her hips she looks back and forth between Ashley and Chelsea, "Spencer as in Spencer Carlin, the love of Ashley's life?"

"She is not the love of my…"

"Yes, that'd be the one. Rob insisted on introducing me to one of his friends after you guys left the show and it turned out to be her. She's fabulous, oh just wait until you see her."

"Chelsea, what do you mean just wait until you see her?"

Shrugging sheepishly, Chelsea steps out of reach from Ashley, "We were catching up and we got to talking about all of you and about her roommates…"

Impatient as ever now that they're talking about seeing Spencer, Ashley cuts in, "Spit it out."

"Well, we thought it would be fun to have a dinner party this week, to see everyone again and to meet some new people since everyone kind of just moved out here not too long ago."

Madison smirks, "By we do you mean you?"

Chelsea shrugs again, "Maybe…" Before Ashley can say anything, Chelsea looks at her, "We're meeting at my house on Thursday at 6:30, dress is casual, bring nothing but your adorable sister." Fixing her strap on her purse she smiles at both girls and starts to head out of the store, "I'll see you two later, Ash call me when all of this sinks in."

Glancing at Ashley, Madison becomes alarmed, "Ok Ash, the main thing to focus on right now is breathing... you're turning a little blue and it's doing nothing for you."


	4. Chapter 4

"What's your favorite memory with Spencer?"

The older doctor sits in her desk chair today, with her feet up on the desk, clearly comfortable. Ashley lays across a big comfy chair by the window, her feet hanging over one side of the arms, as she stairs out the window getting lost in thought.

"_Spencer it is raining! You're going to get sick!" Ashley had just pulled up in front of Spencer and Ally's condo to find Spencer and her neighbors puppy, Milo, dancing and splashing around in the water absolutely drenched._

_Not hearing Ashley, Spencer continues to dance around with a big smile on her face; looking so carefree and happy. Milo however does hear the car door slam and bolts off after Ashley, tail and butt going crazy. Calming the large dark brown boxer down, Ashley squats to pet him, not caring that she's soaking wet… just taking in Spencer, looking gorgeous as ever as the water causes her clothes to cling to her. _

_Noticing Milo isn't next to her anymore; Spencer turns around in search for him, only to have her gaze land on Ashley. With a large smile on her face she immediately starts walking toward the young brunette. When she gets within reach of them, she stops short, and smiles shyly at Ashley, "Hey you."_

_For Ashley's part, she has a large goofy grin on her face when she immediately closes the gap between them and kisses her instantly. They stay like that for a few minutes, kissing each other slowly, remembering each other. Grabbing a hold of Ashley's hand, Spencer leads her toward her home, "Come on, lets get you warmed up."_

"Ashley?"

She continues to stare out the window, which currently has rain drops splattering against it. "It was raining... I had just got done with school and moved out by her with Chelsea and Madison… I hadn't seen her in about two months."

"Two months? That seems like an awful long time…"

Ashley nods, never looking at the doctor, "I know. We both had classes, and whenever Spencer had time off she was going home to help take care of her friend… well her ex."

"Her ex? I thought you said they'd stopped talking after Spencer went home."

Ashley shakes her head. "They started again at the wedding, slowly trying to be friends again. When Jackie was diagnosed with cancer and Spencer couldn't stay away. So she went home to be with her during her chemo treatments. But then Jackie's mother and husband refused to let Spencer see Jackie ever. And eventually Spencer gave up trying, was just kept informed by her mother. Jackie was in remission about a year later."

--

"Ready to do this Jay?"

Jackie shakes her head, "I can't. I'll look like her again." She nods her head in Ally's direction.

Ally scoffs at this, "Please, like you'd ever look as good as I do."

Spencer shakes her head, "Do you two ever quit?" Both girls just shrug. "Jay, you have to get it cut if you want them to make a wig out of it."

Jackie sighs and opens the car door to get out. "I know. It's just hard…"

Spencer wraps a reassuring arm around Jackie's shoulders, "We'll get through this. Besides, I always thought youlook hot with short hair."

Fighting the urge to smile, Jackie rolls her eyes, "And what about with a shiny bald head and missing eyebrow? Would you still have dirty thoughts about me then?"

Letting her arm fall from Jackie's shoulders, Spencer quickly intertwines her hand with Jackie's, giving it a light squeeze. "Probably even dirtier ones."

All three girls laugh at this as they make their way into the salon. When they get to the desk, Ally steps forward, "Hey we have an appointment for one Miss Jay."

The girl sitting at the desk nods and smiles at Jackie, "Sure come right this way, Matt is waiting for you."

They follow the young redhead and meet Matt who is smiling kindly, "Hello, you must be Jackie." He holds out his hand to her and she takes it. As he lets go he pulls Spencer into a hug, "Hey you."

"Hey Matt, thanks for doing this. I really appreciate it."

He nods, "Anything for you Spence, you know that." He gets Jackie situated in the chair, quickly pulling her hair up in a high pony tail. "Ready?"

Taking a deep breath, Jackie nods holding onto both Ally's and Spencer's hands. Grabbing the scissors, Matt begins to cut the pony tail causing a tear to cascade down Jackie's cheek at the sound of it. Reaching up, Spencer wipes it away and smiles even though her eyes' have started to tear up also, "You're already looking even more gorgeous than usual Jay."

--

"What would you have changed about your relationship with her?"

"Easy. I wish we wouldn't have fought so much."

The doctor shifts in her chair, scribbling something down at her desk, "You made it sound like things were perfect with you two."

Ashley simply shrugs, "We spent a lot of time fighting. It never came easy with us. I had too many trust issues at that time."

"What did you fight about?"

Sitting up and stretching, Ashley takes her time before replying, "Her roommate… her ex…"

"The ex that had cancer?"

She nods, "I didn't like how close her and Jackie were… it was obvious Jackie still wanted her. But Spencer would never hear it, just like she wouldn't hear it when I said I didn't like that her and Ally were living together. It was hard to be confident when you're just a freshman in college and Spencer has these gorgeous successful women in her life that clearly would do anything for her and vise versa."

The doctor remains silent, letting Ashley continue, "Eventually that fighting stopped. Spencer was to the point where she was done with us if I ever accused her again. And I didn't. But then Ally asked Spencer to travel with her I knew that at that time I couldn't give Spencer what she needed and deserved. I wasn't there yet in my life, and I definitely couldn't ask her to stay… so I insisted that she go."

"And that's when you last saw her?"

Ashley shakes her head no, "Chelsea and Spencer remained in contact after we broke up. So when Spencer had returned Chelsea invited her out for my 21st birthday. I was a mess by the time Spencer showed up. Madi and I went shot for shot with tequila. I didn't even remember she was there until the next morning when Chelsea had told me." She sighs. "Chelsea wasn't too pleased with me, and neither was I when I found a girl in bed next to me that morning. She tossed a small box and card at me and never mentioned Spencer to me again because apparently I made an ass of myself with her."

"What was in the box?"

Ashley fingers the necklace around her neck, "A necklace." She holds out the one around her neck to show the doctor. The doctor however doesn't even need to look at the necklace as she has watched Ashley play with engraved silver guitar pick around her neck numerous times as she talked with the doctor.

"And so that's the last you saw of her?"

She nods sadly, "Yup. Four years since my 21st birthday. I had asked Chelsea a little while later if she still talked with her, but she had just had Charlie, and was super busy all the time… so I guess they kind of just fell out of touch."

"And now you're seeing her tomorrow…" Ashley simply nods, not sure what to say. "Are you ready?"

A small smile forms on Ashley's lips as she thinks about the blonde, "More than you could ever know."

--

All three girls lie across Spencer's bed, discussing tomorrow's dinner. "Spencer are you nervous?"

The blonde just shrugs, trying to play it cool as she stares up at her ceiling, "Why would I be nervous? I told you, things were great when I met up with Chelsea."

Ally snorts, "You know that wasn't what or should I say who Jay was talking about kiddo."

Spencer rolls her eyes and turns her head to stare at her night stand, only to be stared back at by a stuffed alligator named Al, feeling her heart flutter a tiny bit the blonde smiles, "No… just terrified."


	5. Chapter 5

"Jackie would you just decide already, we're going to be late!" Spencer lets out a frustrated groan as she walks into Jackie's room, finding the brunette sitting on her bed arms crossed, just staring into her closet.

"Easy for you to say Spence, you look hot in anything; I look like a man right now."

Spencer rolls her eyes as she walks over to Jackie's closet, immediately grabbing a red and white sundress. "Here wear this. You look amazing in it."

"If I'm meeting the ex and all your old friends I want to look good, not like a teenage boy." She eyes Spencer up and down, who is in a pair of dark jeans that make her killer legs look even longer than usual, and a black top, showing a bit of cleavage. To top it off, her hair was wavy today and she had her thick black framed glasses on… basically Jackie would jump her right now if she had the chance to… anyone with eyes would want to.

She sets the dress on the bed and looks at Jackie before leaning down and kissing her forehead softly, letting out a sigh, "You don't look like a man Jay. Wear the dress, no one will be able to keep their eyes off of you, I know I won't."

Jackie nods and hugs Spencer, "Thanks. You always know how to make me feel better."

"Am I interrupting something?"

The girls slowly pull apart and look at Ally. Spencer shakes her head, "Nope, I was just telling Jay here how hot she'll look."

Ally nods immediately, knowing how sensitive Jackie is about her new haircut, "Oh for sure. I know I won't be able to keep my hands off you tonight." She winks at Jackie who cringes at this.

Spencer laughs and starts to leave the room, grabbing Ally's hand. "Come on, let's go get everything ready. Five minutes Jay!"

--

"Will you two just stop bickering for two seconds?!" The three girls made their way up the sidewalk, about to enter Chelsea's front door.

"She didn't even ask! She's just wearing them!"

"They match my dress! I don't have all of my things here yet, what else was I supposed to wear?"

Madison lets out an exasperated sigh, "Then you put on a different outfit that matches the shoes you own!"

Kyla rolls her eyes, "But this outfit looks best on me right now, I'm starting to gain some weight."

They enter the house, not bothering to knock, only pausing in the foyer for a moment to dispense of their purses. They continue their way into the living room, the bickering continuing.

"Look, all I'm saying is that next time you'd better ask if you're going to borrow something from the shop! Especially if it's a 200 pair of shoes!"

Ashley freezes as she walks into the living as she sees a raven haired man stand from the couch, smiling. "Hey you…" He barely says above a whisper, afraid this might have been a mistake. He's wearing fitted dark denim jeans, a white button up with a grey sweater vest over it, and his hair sits messily atop his head. Charlie, who was sitting next to him and talking his ear off, pauses and turns to see what stole her godfather's attention away from her.

"Aunt Ashley!" She gets up and darts to her, immediately being pulled into a hug by the brunette.

"I think I'm slightly jealous. You see her everyday, I haven't seen her in about a year and she's more excited to see you…"

"It doesn't cost you anything, so why does it matter?"

"Because we own the store! We pay for the materials to make them Kyla!"

Ashley clears her throat, gaining the attention of the two girls. Both turn to look and also notice the raven haired man. Madison lets out a shriek and rushes forward, arms open for a hug. "Aiden! When did you get back?!"

For Ashley's part, she just looks back and forth between Aiden and her sister; Charlie does the same, simply mimicking Ashley. Both are just staring at one another while Aiden is being bear hugged by Madison. Ashley looks at her sister, who is clearly overwhelmed and caught off guard. Madison releases Aiden and begins the questioning right away, "What are you doing here? When did you get back? You have to tell me all about it."

Aiden glances at Ashley and Madison, "I just got back yesterday; so of course I had to come see my best friend and favorite goddaughter." He smiles sincerely at Charlie before turning his gaze back to Kyla, "Chelsea invited me to stay for dinner."

Stealing one last glance at her sister, Ashley squats down next to Charlie, "How about you, me, and Madi go see what mommy is doing and let these two catch up."

Charlie nods, and the three of them make their way to the kitchen, only pausing once when Ashley stops to give Aiden a tight hug, "It's good to see you. Make her upset and I will kill you."

When the girls leave the room, the staring contest between Aiden and Kyla continue. Clearing his throat, Aiden runs a hand through his hair, "I uh… I didn't know you were back in town."

Kyla nods, feeling very conflicted right now, "Yeah, it's a long story…"

"You look good Ky."

A small blush creeps up her cheeks, "Thanks, so do you."

"I um…" His hands find his pockets, "I saw that you got a nomination… congrats."

"Yeah… thank you." She shifts awkwardly, "I saw that Spain won the championship… you played amazing."

Aiden smiles softly at this, "Thank you… it's a nice way to end your basketball career."

Her eyes, which were previously glued to wall behind him, dart onto him, "What?"

He nods, "It was my last season. It's time for a change. I realized there are more important things than basketball, you know? Kyla, I'm moving back, I just bought a house about ten minutes from here."

"You… I uh…" Feeling tears well up, she looks away, "Excuse me." She starts leave the room, going down the hallway to one of the bathrooms.

Sighing, Aiden shakes his head and walks to the front door. "This was a mistake…" Ready to leave, he opens the door only to be scared shitless by three women standing on the other side. "Jesus!"

"Pretty close, but you can just call me Ally." The two girls behind her snicker until it finally clicks for Spencer.

"Aiden?"

"Miss C?"

--

"You planned all of this."

Ashley stares her best friend down as she slices up some onion. Madison and Charlie are at the kitchen table making a salad. Chelsea looks up as Ashley takes a drink of her wine. "I did not. How was I supposed to know I'd run into Spencer or that Aiden would decide to quit basketball and come back?"

"He's quitting?!"

She nods, "He bought a house about ten minutes away, this was his last season. He said he was tired of Europe and all the traveling; wants to start settling down."

"Kyla is going to kill you for this."

Chelsea shrugs, "I'm not scared of her. Besides, I didn't know he was coming until Monday. She can't yell at me."

"You're right; she'll just sing until you go insane."

Both women turn toward Madison and chuckle lightly. They fall into an easy silence. Chelsea eyes her friend wearily, who is currently downing her wine like a champ. "Ash I know you're nervous, but shouldn't you slow down?"

"Nervous? I'm not nervous. I talked to my therapist and D says I should be fine. That I have matured quite a bit and this should be a breeze… however, I do need some more wine."

They hear a quiet snicker behind them, and Chelsea's eyes go wide, "I think you're going to need a few more bottles for this to be a breeze hon."

Charlie, Madison, and Ashley turn around to find Aiden, Ally, and Jackie standing there. Ashley rolls her eyes, "Glad to hear that you still haven't learned to keep you opinions to yourself." She hops off the stool at the island and pulls Ally in for a hug. When she lets go she turns toward Jackie, "Hey I'm Ashley."

Jackie holds out her hand, "Jackie." They shakes hands, and size each other up. Both girls without a doubt are gorgeous, but Jackie looks tired and worn out.

After the round of introductions, Chelsea asks the question Ashley's been dying to ask herself, "Where's Spencer?"

Aiden clears his throat, "I umm… she…" he sighs, "She's in the bathroom with Kyla, trying to cheer her up."

Grabbing the knife Chelsea was using to chop onions, Ashley holds it up to him, "What did you do?"

Aiden backs away with his arms up in the air, "Nothing. I did nothing! I told her I was moving back here and that was all!"

Smacking the back of Ashley's head, Chelsea grabs the knife from her. "Ow! That hurt!"

"Stop being dumb then."

Ally and Jackie snicker at this; Ally can't help but miss the old times. Ashley smacks Aiden in the chest, "You idiot! She's all hormonal now and everything is out of whack for her! You can't just drop news like that on her!"

"Hormonal, why is she hormonal?"

"She isn't hormonal yet. I don't think she's at that stage yet."

Madison rolls her eyes, "Pregnant or not, that girl is always hormonal."

Aiden's eyes bug out, "Time out! Kyla's pregnant!"

"Yep, I am." They all turn around, startled to find Kyla standing there with Spencer next to her.

Once again, Madison is up and shrieking, pulling Spencer into a tight embrace. Ashley and Spencer lock eyes, just staring at one another. Madison releases Spencer and eyes her. "Look at you! You look absolutely fabulous!"

Chelsea clears her throat as she watches her best friend intently, "Well guys, shall we take this to the living room? Food should be ready in just a bit."

At this suggestion, Ashley glances away and starts move out into the living room… ready to avoid… Doctor D was so wrong; she's so not ready for this. As soon as she takes a step however, she feels herself being nudged back. She looks up only to see Ally smirking. Sending a wink Spencer's way, Ally helps Chelsea drag them out of the kitchen to leave them alone.

They both stand there for a minute, just taking one another in. Ashley is amazed that Spencer looks better than ever. Her heart is pounding at a rapid pace now that she's actually standing in front of her, still feeling the butterflies in her stomach. "You um… you look fantastic Spencer."

Spencer smiles, and blushes slightly, "You look pretty good yourself."

"How have you been?"

"Good, you?"

"Good." Once again they stare at one another, neither certain where to begin. Sighing, Ashley puts on a smile, "Right well, we should probably join the others… go be social and all that."

She starts to leave, but is stopped by a tug on her wrist, "Ash…"

Spencer lets go of her wrist when she turns around looking at her puzzled, she smiles and tilts her head, "Get over here."

Ashley smiles her nose crinkling smile and nods. They embrace; clinging to each other for dear life, both just relishing in the fact that they are in the same room again.


	6. Chapter 6

"Tell me about the dinner party."

"It was interesting… to say the least."

"Oh yeah, why is that?" The doctor peers over at Ashley from her spot on one of the sofas, while Ashley walks around the room pausing randomly to look at things on the shelves. Doctor Darington has come to realize Ashley does this when she needs to think.

"Well when you ambush a crazy hormonal pregnant lady with someone from her past who was supposed to be a huge part of her future… things get interesting." Ashley shrugs, picking up a picture to inspect, "And then throw in Spencer with her two ex girlfriends, two crazy roommates, a meddling best friend, the previously mentioned best friend's too smart for her own good daughter and an unsuspecting doctor… it was bound to be insane."

"_Will you stop looking at me like that?" Kyla says through gritted teeth as she glares at Aiden who is sitting directly across from her at the dining room table._

_Aiden glares back just as fiercely, "Well if you would stop ignoring me and actually have a civilized conversation with me I wouldn't be."_

"_Take the hint. I don't want to talk to you, if I haven't tried to contact you in two years why would I want to talk to you now." The rest of the table dies down in conversation, looking over at Kyla who just raised her voice slightly. The look of hurt on Aiden's face is evident, despite the fact that he quickly tried to cover it up._

_Sitting at the head of the table, Chelsea clears her throat, "So Spencer, tell us about your crazy adventure with Ally traveling around the world."_

_Ashley, who much like Aiden and Kyla, was strategically placed directly across from Spencer. The two of them share a look for a moment before Ashley averts her gaze and focuses it on her plate of pasta. Seeing the look shared between the two of them, Ally jumps in, "It was brilliant… of course; I enjoyed the traveling part much more than Spence. She ended up staying in Rome for some classes. Fell in love with it." She made sure to look at Ashley on the last part._

_Ashley quirks an eyebrow at Ally before turning her attention back to Spencer, "You stayed in Rome?"_

_Spencer nods, "For about half a year… then I met back up with Ally in Spain." _

_Tired of all the pleasantries, Madison jumps into the conversation, wanting answers to questions she's always wondered about right now, "So if you fell in love with Rome what brings you back to the states, why not just stay out there?"_

_Spencer tilts her head to the side, and studies Madison for a second before replying, making Ashley swoon a little with this action unbeknownst to her. "I fell in love with Rome from a photographer's viewpoint, but it was never home." She glances at Ashley, who meets her gaze, before turning her attention back to Madison, "I'm back here because California became home for me."_

_Ally nods, "And plus, I will always be in California… she couldn't resist."_

_Jackie rolls her eyes, "I bet."_

_Catching this, Madison turns her gaze onto Jackie, "And how is it the previous ex joined the picture, hmm?"_

"_Madison…" Chelsea warned, already hearing this story._

"_No really, are you two together again or what? Inquiring minds would like to know and I thought you got married."_

_Ashley glances between Spencer and Jackie, watching both of them shift uncomfortably. As much as she'd like to get in there and save Spencer, she wants to know as well and is silently thanking Madi for asking the one thing that has been bothering her all night._

"_We uh… no we're not together, Jackie is currently going through a divorce and some other things right now." Spencer answers quietly. Once again her eyes find Ashley's, who doesn't back down this time, "We're just good friends." Jackie smiles warmly at Spencer as she says this, earning a frown from Madison and Ally._

_Before anyone else can say anything, there's a small crash as Aiden stands and his chair goes falling back, "Will you stop kicking me!"_

_The table once again turns to look in Kyla and Aiden's direction at the end of the table. Fork in hand, Kyla shrugs nonchalantly and takes a bite of her food, "I have no idea what you're talking about."_

"_Oh yeah! What's this then?!" He pulls his pant leg up showing large red marks all over his legs. "You know what? Chelsea, I'm sorry this was a mistake, I shouldn't have come. I'm just going to take off," he looks at Kyla sadly, "I was stupid to believe that things could change." He fixes the chair and gives a small wave, "Thanks for the meal. It was delicious Chelsea; tell Clay I'll call him tomorrow." He walks over to Charlie and kisses her forehead, "I'll see you tomorrow, and you had better be ready to see those penguins!" He waves to everyone before leaving, not giving Kyla a second glance._

_As soon as they hear the front door shut, Kyla excuses herself and storms out of the dining room. Ashley goes to stand, but soon feels a hand on her shoulder, "I've got this." Ashley gives Madison a confused look, but nods anyways._

"_Mommy?"_

"_Yes Charlie?" _

"_Why is everyone so weird with each other tonight?"_

_Ally lets out a small snort at this, Chelsea just smiles at her daughter. "Come on you, its bed time."_

_A small pout forms on Charlie's face, "Aww, man… just when things were getting good." Giving a resigned sigh, she hops out of her chair and rushes to give Ashley a hug, "Night Aunt A." When she is released she starts to follow her mother to her room before pausing to turn around, "Night girl Ashley likes." _

_Looking around at the finished plates, Ally stands. "Jay why don't you help me clear the table."_

_Jackie looks up at Ally confused for a second, but then immediately catches on and is instantly up, heading into the kitchen._

_Ashley looks around the dining room, only stopping when Spencer catches her eye. Once again, they find themselves alone._

"Why were Aiden and Kyla fighting?"

Ashley sighs and moves onto the next book shelf, "He broke her heart. They made big plans… move to New York, go to school together, get married, but he didn't want to give up on his dream. They lasted about a year before Aiden went to Spain to play. By that point Kyla had moved in with him, things were just ugly. But then again Kyla wasn't being fair either, expecting him to give everything up for her. They just fought a lot, and when Aiden tried to make things work with them, she just totally shut down and cut him out of her life."

Shrugging, she sits down on one of the chairs, "She always pretended to get over it, but I never believed her. She never settled down again after that, just went from guy to guy."

"Much like you…"

Ashley eyes the doctor for a moment, "I got over her."

"Why haven't you seriously dated anyone since then?"

She crosses her arms in annoyance, "I'm young. I don't need to be in a serious relationship."

The doctor rolls her eyes. "Tell me how things went with Spencer…"

A small smile forms on Ashley's face as she looks out the window, "It was good, she's different from what I remember, but the same too, you know?" The doctor nods, urging her to continue, not missing the small smile. "She's sarcastic and bold and sophisticated and even more gorgeous than I can remember. For once I was the shy one… it was oddly nice."

"_Looks like it is just us again," Spencer breaks the silence with a small smirk on her lips._

_Ashley nods, "Yeah, they keep doing that… think they're trying to tell us something."_

_She shrugs in response, standing, "Come on."_

_Ashley looks at Spencer confused, but stands nonetheless. "Where are we going?"_

_Grabbing her wine glass, Spencer tips her head toward the back doors, "Let's go sit out back, it's too nice to be inside." Grabbing hew own glass, Ashley follows her out. Both sit comfortably in one of the swing chairs on the deck, not saying anything for a moment, just reveling in each other's company, unaware of the prying eyes from the kitchen window._

_Clearing her throat, Spencer takes a sip of her wine, "So Chelsea tells me you and Madison have opened up a clothing store and have your own lines."_

_Ashley smiles, "Yup. Madison designs the handbags and shoes, I do the clothes. It's awesome really, and the best part is that my parents don't have any say in it."_

"_Do you talk with them much anymore?"_

_Rolling her eyes, Ashley drinks a large gulp of her wine, "Just when I have to make the appearance for their parties. You know, so they can keep their good reputation… Kyla hardly ever visits since she found out about everything with me… she's the one that made me start going to counseling."_

_Spencer smiles a genuine smile, "Good for you, how is that going?"_

"_Oh it's just great. I don't think Doctor D knows what to do with me… especially when I go into my rants. But we're tight." Spencer snorts at this, "She lets me be all dramatic and then tells me to sit down and shut up and that I'm being irrational… we get along great."_

"_I'm glad."_

_Ashley nods, setting her wine glass down on the deck, "So tell me about you… what brings you to San Francisco?"_

_Spencer sighs, "Jay really…"_

"_Oh." It's said quietly, barely heard, but Spencer didn't miss it and she's quick to fix it._

"_Her cancer is back… Things were getting really bad with her husband, he wasn't as good of a guy as he pretended to be, and when she was diagnosed again he left. Her mom basically told her to do whatever it took to get him back. I told her to come out here, that I'd take care of her, help her get through this. And she did. There's this amazing doctor out here that Jay was really excited about… and with our lease up in San Jose, Ally and I decided to get a place out here so Jay can get the treatment she deserves."_

"_Wow."_

_Spencer smiles at her lack of words, "Yeah it's a lot, but it's been going good. I just landed a teaching job at USF and am still taking pictures. Ally isn't traveling as much so she helps out with Jay when I'm not able to make hospital trips with her. And to top it all off, I've just ran into some fabulous people." She nudges Ashley lightly with her elbow._

_They fall into easy conversation, Ashley telling Spencer about her adventures with Charlie, Spencer telling her about her classes she teaches._

_This goes on for a few more minutes until they find themselves in comfortable silence. "I've missed this, you know." Spencer looks up from her wine glass and smiles genuinely at Ashley, "Just talking with you. Well… I've missed a lot of things, but I really missed just sitting with you, being near you."_

_Ashley blushes as Spencer says this to her, too nervous to say anything, afraid she'll mess it up. Spencer smirks as she sees the blush, "Ashley Davies blushing and at a loss for words, my oh my how things have changed."_

_Rolling her eyes, Ashley nudges Spencer and shakes her, "I've missed this too Spence… and a lot of other things." She smiles her nose crinkling smile at Spencer, only to receive one back. _

_They sit there just smiling at each other for a moment before Spencer reaches down and lightly squeezes Ashley's hand, "We should do this again sometime… maybe just you and me."_

_Ashley squeezes back and doesn't let go of her hand, "I'd really like that."_

"_Spencer get in here! It's Jay!" The girls jump apart slightly, and Spencer is quickly standing, rushing into the house._

Ashley sighs and looks at Doctor Darington, "Jay had ended up passing out while she was helping with the dishes. We got her to the hospital, and much to everyone's surprise but Ally and Jamie's, Clay was one of the residents working with this big shot cancer doctor, so Jamie is his patient."

"Very weird. Is she okay?"

Ashley nods. "She was dehydrated; they kept her overnight and she was released the next day."

"So overall it was an eventful night, but things were good between you and Spencer?"

Immediately Ashley's hand shoots up to her necklace, "I'm not sure… we were good, but then there was something odd with Spencer at the hospital." She sighs, "I mean I get that she was panicky and freaking out but…" she shakes her head, "I don't know… she looked guilty. She wouldn't talk to me after that and said I should probably just head home, that she was going to stay with her. There's something going on there that I guess I just can't understand."

"She was probably just worried about Jackie."

Ashley shakes her head once again, "I don't know Doc. You didn't see the look. It was guilt, fear, sadness, hurt, and pain all washed up in one directed at me. It just didn't make sense when you think about how confident she was all night."

"Have you talked with her since?"

She shakes her head, "No, I figured I'd give her some space, let things settle down a bit."

She shrugs and stands, "Well doc, time is up. I have to go meet Kyla at the store, she's going to start helping out around there."

Doctor Darington nods, escorting Ashley out of her office, "See you in a few days then… and do yourself a favor, go see Spencer."

Hopping into her car, Ashley quickly takes off in the direction of her shop. About twenty minutes later she's pulling up in front of it, still lost in thought about Spencer and that look. As she enters the store, she doesn't notice the blonde standing at the counter talking with Kyla and Madison. "Hey Madi, do you think you could find out Spence's number for me, Chelsea will tease me nonstop if I ask for…it…" she freezes as the blonde turns around and locks eyes with Ashley, "myself…"

Kyla and Madison both chuckle as Spencer just smirks at Ashley, "Hey you…"


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey you…"

"_Hey you…"_

"Close your mouth Ash."

Ashley glares at Madison before turning her attention back to Spencer, "What are… I mean… umm… no yeah, what are you doing here?"

Kyla snorts, "Smooth Ash… so smooth."

This earns Kyla a glare as Spencer chuckles lightly, "I was talking to Madison last night and she invited me over to see your store. It is really nice; I'm going to have to start shopping here."

"Oh." She replies weakly as she takes Spencer in, marveling at how great she still looks in a simple sundress. She is definitely more toned than she remembers.

Realizing Ashley isn't going to say much and just stare, Kyla clears her throat. "Yeah, I was just telling Spencer how you and Madi are pretty much like Brooke and Peyton on One Tree Hill."

Ashley quirks an eyebrow, "Really, and who would I be?"

Spencer smirks, "I'd say Peyton, but Madison disagrees…"

"Only because Ashley is always _Brooking_ her…"

"Madi!" Ashley warns, her eyes bulging out slightly.

"You know it's true," she rolls her eyes; "you haven't been with anyone in like six months."

Kyla and Spencer snicker lightly as Ashley stands there looking mortified. "It hasn't been that long and you know it." Madison shakes her head as she says this, not liking that the usually confident Ashley is making an ass of herself right now.

Spencer's laughter quickly dies down at this comment. She clears her throat and looks at Ashley, "Ash I was wondering if I might take you to a late lunch or something to catch up since last week was kind of cut short."

"Oh umm yeah, sure… wait no I can't," she glances over at Kyla, "I'm supposed to train Kyla and then I have to pick Charlie up from dance and watch her until Clay gets off work."

Madison immediately jumps in when she sees the look of disappoint cross over Spencer's features before she quickly covers it with a smile, "I'll train Kyla."

Ashley raises her eyebrows at Madison, surprised, "You will?"

Kyla nods, "Yes she will, and once she's done I can pick up Charlie. I haven't really gotten to spend much time with her since I got here…" she smiles and rubs her stomach, "besides, she'll be good practice."

"But you don't even know where the dance studio is."

Madison rolls her eyes, "We'll take care of it, just go."

"Umm right, ok, yeah… let me just call Chelsea real quick and umm…"

Smirking at the babbling mess in front of her, Spencer reaches out and lets her hand rest on Ashley's arm, "I'm glad to see you've become such a smooth talker."

Kyla and Madison just snicker at this, loving how calm and confident Spencer still is about everything. Spencer lets her hand lazily roam down Ashley's arm until she is interlacing their fingers, giving Ashley's hand a small squeeze, "Come on, I think they're more than capable of taking care of it."

Her focus now on their joined hands, Ashley nods, "Yeah sure…" And before she knows it she is being lead out of the store, lost in Spencer's touch.

As soon as the door shuts, Kyla and Madison burst into laughter. "I have never seen her like this in my life."

Kyla nods, "Yeah but, maybe that's a good thing... the usually cocky Ashley Davies is a fumbling mess for once."

Madison snorts, "Maybe… that is if she doesn't have a heart attack by the end of lunch. Did you see her eyes bulge out when Spencer touched her arm? I thought she was going to pass out right then and there." They both burst into a fit of laughter once again as they both replay what just happened.

--

They walk hand in hand down the sidewalk, Ashley unaware of where they are heading and Spencer has a small smile on here face as if she knows something Ashley doesn't.

"So…" Never one for silence when she's uncomfortable, Ashley glances at Spencer, "How's Jackie?"

Her smile falters for a second, but it is quickly put back in place as she drops Ashley's hand and walks over to a yellow Cayman Porsche. She presses a button to unlock it and walks over to the driver's side, "Today she is good." Opening the door, she gets in and starts the engine, waiting for Ashley to get in, who is currently staring at the car, a bit stunned that Spencer would drive something like this… it's not anything like the Beamer she used to drive.

Shaking herself out of her stupor, she slowly gets into the car, "New car?"

Spencer nods, "Birthday present from Glen last year."

"Ah yes, how is the superstar?" After randomly being traded to San Antonio the summer Ashley had graduated, Glen was in his prime and only seemed to be getting better and better, leading the Spurs to the championship and earning MVP two years in a row. Despite how famous he became he always made time to see his sister and the girlfriend he was always hearing so much about. Basically, he and Ashley hit it off right away when Glen discovered she knew much about the sport of basketball thanks to Aiden.

This question earns a smile as Spencer pulls out into traffic, "He's good. I just talked to him last night actually, he said to tell you hello. He's at a loss without basketball, but he's had a steady girlfriend for a while now and is back in school for his masters. He's taking some time off right now, coaching a 4th grade girl's basketball team back at our old elementary school, it's hilarious he's been ejected from two games already."

Ashley laughs lightly at this, and looks out the window, not sure where they're going. "Umm Spence, where are we off to?"

She just smiles, "My place."

"Oh." Spencer's smile turns into a smirk as she watches Ashley visibly pale and nervously bite her bottom lip.

"I hope you don't mind, I just figured it's the only place we won't be interrupted."

"Mind?" Her voice is an octave higher than usual, not her normal husky voice, "Why would I mind?" She shakes her head and clears her throat, "I mean no… its good."

Spencer snorts quietly as she zooms down the road, enjoying how nervous she's making Ashley… maybe enjoying it a little too much.

--

As Kyla enters the dance studio, she can't help but smile as she sees the little girls hopping around in their tights and leotards. She takes a seat with some of the other girls' parents and waits, focusing her attention on Charlie who is in a blue leotard, rather than the typical black or pink, dancing to her own routine.

As soon as Charlie notices Kyla, she's waving madly, ignoring the instructor who is trying to wrap up the class. When the class ends, Charlie runs straight to Kyla, "Kyla! I didn't know you were coming!"

Kyla smiles as she receives a hug from the small child. "Well once I heard you needed someone to hang out with tonight I couldn't resist. I must say, you have some great moves."

Beaming at this, Charlie nods, "Oh I know, Miss K gets upset with me sometimes though, 'because I don't follow directions. But you know what I told her?" Her hands are on her hips now, waiting for Kyla to respond, who just shakes her head amused. "I told her that Aunt Ashley and I practice dance moves allll day," she holds her hands out and shrugs, "and I just don't have time for these boring ones she's teaching."

Kyla bursts out into laughter at this and shakes her head, "You definitely spend too much time with Ashley. Now get your pants and shoes on, are you hungry?"

Sitting on the ground now, she pauses and cocks her head to the side, as if she's thinking hard. "Umm… yes, I think I am." She continues to pull her shoe on, "Mommy always makes me mac n' cheese when we get home. But Ashley takes me to McDonalds as long as I don't tell mommy."

Chuckling at this, Kyla holds her hand out for Charlie to take, "McDonalds it is. I could go for some French fries."

Charlie nods her head excitedly, "Me too! The other day Uncle Aiden took me to McDonalds and I got a happy meal! Guess what toy I got?!" Kyla tries to not let her smile falter at the mention of Aiden. "A penguin! How cool is that! Uncle Aiden took me to see them too! I named one Jonathan. He was my favoritest! He walked like this," she drops Kyla's hand and starts to waddle with her hands down by her sides, like Jonathan the penguin. "Uncle Aiden said we're going to adopt one at the zoo and help to take care of it! Cool, huh?"

"You like Uncle Aiden, huh?"

She nods her head repeatedly, "Oh yes, he's very nice to me and mommy and daddy." Charlie reaches for Kyla's hand, and they continue walking in silence; Kyla lost in thought about Aiden, isn't aware that the small girl is watching her intently with a small smile on her face.

--

They pull up in front of a beach house and Spencer turns off the engine. "You live here?"

Spencer nods as they get out of the car, "What can I say; the beach kind of grew on me."

When they walk into the house they immediately hear the television. Glancing over, Ashley spots Jackie asleep on the couch, looking very pale and fragile. Following Ashley's stare, Spencer smiles weakly when her gaze lands on Jay, "She had chemo yesterday, it takes a few days for her to be up and moving again."

"Shouldn't someone be staying here with her?"

Although Spencer's eyes look guilty, she shakes her head, "She's a big girl Ash. She's made it clear that she can't handle us hovering around her 24/7 so Ally and I try to give her some time in the house alone. Besides, she'll mostly just sleep today."

"I thought you said it was a good day."

Spencer nods her head and plasters a smile on her face, "It is. She isn't feeling nauseous today, and its one more chemo treatment she's done with." She sets her keys on a small table in the foyer and nods her head in the direction of the kitchen, "Come on. Let's get something to eat and head out back."

They quietly make sandwiches together and grab some drinks before heading out back to the deck that leads to the beach. Spreading out a blanket, they both plop down close to each other, staring out at the water.

"I cannot believe this is your backyard."

Spencer shrugs as she swallows a bite of her sandwich, "Well the beach holds a lot of great memories for me, and Ally is a huge surf bum, and the sounds relax Jay so finding some place not on the beach wasn't an option."

Ashley nods and they continue to eat their food in silence, their shoulders bumping into one another every so often.

When she's finished with her sandwich, Spencer crumples up her napkin and looks at Ashley who is lost in thought. "Care to share what's going on in that head of yours?"

Ashley smiles at the once familiar question, "I was thinking that it's kind of weird, you know? You and me, here on a beach again, five years later… it's kind of hard to believe."

"Is it a good or bad weird?"

She turns and looks at Spencer, smiling her infamous nose crinkling smile, "Definitely a good weird."

Spencer reaches down and interlaces her fingers with Ashley's. At this movement, Ashley looks down and stares at their hands for a moment before letting out a small sigh. "Spence…" She glances over at Ashley, an eyebrow quirked, "there are some things we should probably talk about."

Spencer nods, but doesn't let go of Ashley's hand, "You're right and we will. But just not today please?" She locks eyes with Ashley for a moment before sighing and refocusing her attention on the water, "I know we have a lot to talk about, but can we please enjoy a day of being together before it all becomes a tangled emotional mess…?"

Ashley nods, and glances at the older blonde, "Okay, sure Spence."

At this being said, Spencer smiles and rests her head on Ashley's shoulder, letting out a puff of air, "I've missed you Ash. Everything that's always going on in my head just seems to stop when I'm with you… today is peaceful for once."

Smiling, Ashley lets her head rest lightly on top Spencer's as her thumb gently strokes Spencer's hand, "I've missed this too."

--

The two girls stop mid dance step as they hear knocking on the door. Immediately Charlie's smile grows ten times bigger, "Daddy's here! Daddy's here!"

Kyla laughs as she turns down the music and walks to the front door to open it. Her once large smiles, is now a frown as she stares at the person behind the door. "Aiden?! What are you doing here?"

He is scowling now as he looks down at his ex, "I've come to pick up Charlie." As he spots the young girl, he smiles genuinely as she just watches the two of them, "Clay had to work late, so I told Chelsea I'd come get her… she didn't mention that you were watching her."

Kyla rolls her eyes at this, "Of course she didn't." She opens the door farther, "Come on in, let me just grab all of her stuff."

Aiden looks hesitant, but is soon being dragged into the apartment by Charlie who has already begun to tell him all the fun things she and Kyla have been doing.

As Charlie talks Aiden's ear off, Kyla can't help watch the two interact, with Aiden truly listening and showing interest in what the young girl is saying. When Charlie notices Kyla in the doorway, she stops talking and smiles. "Ready to go kiddo?"

Aiden turns his head in the direction of Kyla's voice and stands to take the small bag from her. Charlie is at the door putting her shoes on. "How are you doing?"

Kyla shakes her head, "No, no, no. Just because I let you in here doesn't mean I want to exchange small talk." He's about to open his mouth in response, but Kyla turns away and walks over to Charlie giving her a hug. "I'll see you soon girly."

Taking Aiden's hand, the two exit the apartment, only pausing for a moment when Aiden turns around to face Kyla. "It was good seeing you again Kyla."

With that they turn down the hallway toward the elevators. Letting out a breath of air she didn't realize she was holding, Kyla shuts the apartment door immediately feeling the tears start to form.


	8. Chapter 8

"_Will you just listen to me?!"_

"_No Aiden! How dare you not tell me about this sooner! How long have you known?! You know what if you want to go to Spain and play some stupid sport and forget about everything we had planned than just leave!"_

_The feisty brunette is storming back and forth between their closet and their bed, throwing random pieces of Aiden's clothing into a suitcase. _

"_Stop being ridiculous! I don't want to just forget about our plans! I want to be with you, you know that! I just know I'm always going to regret not going to play!" He follows her storming around, taking his clothes out of the suitcase and putting them back._

"_To play?! What about school Aiden? What about me? You haven't even asked me to come with you, so no, no I don't know that you want to be with me!"_

"_That's because you haven't given me the chance to ask! Jesus will you stop!" He halts his movements and grips Kyla's arms tightly to stop her moving. She struggles, attempting to get out of his grip, but soon his arms are tightly around her until she stops fighting him. "I wouldn't have asked you to move in with me last year if I didn't want to be with you Ky. I wouldn't have moved out here to New York and go to some random school if I didn't want to be with you… but Kyla I have a second chance to play basketball, and I need to take it. We're out here for you and I've had to make some sacrifices, so I need to do something for me or I'll start to regret this."_

_As soon as the words 'regret' and 'sacrifice' comes out of his mouth he immediately grimaces because she's struggling now and just bit him in the arm to escape his grasp. "Regret?!" Her eyes bulge out as her fists clench, "Sacrifice?!" She stares at him as she clenches her teeth as well, "Had I known this was a sacrifice I never would have asked you to join me out here!"_

"_Kyla that's not what I…"_

_She shakes her head to cut him off, "No you're right. I should have never let you CONVINCE ME to let you come out here instead of taking that basketball scholarship! How stupid was I to believe that you wanted this?!" She takes a deep breath and releases her clenched hands, immediately regretting it as she feels the tears start to form and her cold demeanor slipping away; now just feeling plain tired. "You're right Aiden. You should do this, I don't want you to regret being with me anymore than you already do. But just know that you're doing this one alone."_

_Aiden looks like someone just punched him, "Kyla you're just being plain stubborn right now."_

_She shakes her head, "No. I'm giving you what you want. I'm going to go stay at a friend's place tonight; I'll be by sometime when you aren't home to pick up some things. Have fun in Spain Aiden, I hope it is worth it." _

_With one last look at him, she leaves their bedroom and storms into the living room, grabbing her purse and keys, not letting her body rid the tears that were trying so hard to escape until the elevator door closed._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Focus, _Snap! _

She smiles as she captures the fiery Latina blending margaritas in her kitchen her hips swaying seductively to the music coming from the speakers outside.

She walks outside, focuses, _Snap!_

After glancing at the digital screen, she saves the picture of Aiden and Clay hovering over the expensive grill with puzzled looks on their faces, each with beer in hand and adorning a 'King of the grill' apron, which only makes her chuckle considering Ally had to help them start it.

She turns away. Zoom in, focus, _Snap!_

Chelsea and Jackie lay next to each other in lounge chairs chatting, sipping some fruity drink, both with huge sun hats on.

She walks off the deck with a smile on her face and heads towards the water. Zoom in, focus, _Snap! _

She captures Ally out in the water, catching a small wave on her surfboard, looking triumphant in the fact that she didn't wipe out.

She hears a loud giggle echo across the beach causing her to look to her left where a sand castle is being built.

Zoom in, focus, smile, fidget, refocus, _Snap!_

Ashley and Charlie sit there clad in bathing suits and matching Dora the Explorer sunglasses, giggling messes as they attempt to build a sand castle, but are really just tossing sand on each other.

She watches for a moment with a smile on her lips but turns again, focusing her attention on a lone figure standing off away from everybody else. She zooms out a bit, focuses, _Snap!_

Kyla stands with her feet in the tide, wind whipping her hair everywhere as she hugs herself, staring out into the water lost in a different time.

"Spencer Carlin if you don't put that dang camera away and get your cute butt out here I'm going to drag you out here myself!"

Laughing lightly, the blonde nods and runs to grab her board, quickly joining Ally out in the water; unaware of the brown eyes on them now, watching in awe that her former ex now surfs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't know what to do anymore bro, I've tried talking to her and she just refuses."

Clay takes a chug of his beer as he pokes at one of the brats, "Just give her time. You know Chelsea kind of just threw you at her unexpectedly. She needs time to digest everything."

"I can't give her time to digest everything when your meddling wife keeps getting in the way."

Clay smiles at this and shrugs, "I'll say something to her, but you know Chels, she thinks she's right and helping."

Aiden flips one of the hamburgers, "Helping my ass. If anything she's just making Kyla more annoyed." He sighs, "I tried saying hi to her earlier and she hissed at me. Apparently no one informed her that I was invited."

Full out laughing now, Clay takes the hotdogs off the grill, placing them on a plate. "I don't know what to tell you man, just good luck with that." He starts laughing again as he takes the plate into the house.

When he's inside he sets the plate down and bumps his hip into Madison, "What concoction are you getting my wife drunk with now?"

Madison chuckles as she hands the glass to him, she's flushed in the cheeks, clearly already a bit tipsy. "Just a margarita, here have one."

He shakes his head and holds up his beer, "Oh no. Last time you gave me something you made with tequila in it I lost two days of my life."

She laughs at the memory, "It was Spring Break! You aren't supposed to remember!"

"Yeah well, I have a shift in the morning, so no. Go give it Aiden, he could use a boost of ego right now."

"Ugh fine!" She grabs the pitcher and the glass and makes her way outside, "But I must say now that you're a big shot doctor and all adult-like, you're not as fun." She winks at him before searching for Aiden, halting when she sees him approaching Kyla by the water. She smiles to herself, "So he does have a pair of balls after all...hmm, never would have guessed." At this comment, Clay, who was also coming back outside, spits his beer out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aunt A do you love her?"

"Huh?" She glances at Charlie and stops packing sand into the bucket, "Love who?"

"Her." She tips her head in the direction of the water, "Spencer."

Ashley turns her head and has instantly lost all train of thought as the blonde saunters out of the water in a white bikini, surfboard tucked under her right arm as her left wrings out her hair. Ashley gulps, as Spencer smirks and heads in their direction, eyes set on Ashley. "Love? Umm… what makes you ask that?"

"Well I heard mama saying so to daddy. And you stare at her a lot and have been all day. And Uncle Aiden says love makes you do crazy things and makes people act funny and you act pretty funny whenever Spencer is around."

Mouth hanging slightly ajar, Ashley flicks her glasses on top of her head and focuses on Charlie, "How old are you?"

Charlie smiles at her, "Aunt A you know I'm four!"

Ashley shakes her head, "You're far too clever for a four year old… I think you're lying!"

She sighs and shakes her head, "I am not! And I think you do love her 'cause you look at her the same way daddy looks at mommy and we both know he loves her." Just then Spencer walks up to them, water dripping from her still, Charlie glances at Ashley and smiles "See? You're looking at her like that right now!"

Spencer smiles back and looks down at Ashley, clearly confused, "Looking at who like what?"

Whatever Ashley wanted to say is gone now, for all she can do is stare hungrily at Spencer, and doesn't care if she knows. Beaming, Charlie shrugs, "I have no idea."

Spencer eyes the two of them before shrugging and smirking as she feels Ashley's eyes on her. "Mind if I join you?"

Somehow between her drooling and staring, Ashley manages to shake her head. Her smirk only growing larger, Spencer sits down next to Ashley and smiles eying the Dora the Explorer sunglasses, "I like your matching sunglasses. I'm very jealous."

Charlie nods, "Aunt A bought them for us. She likes you, so I'm sure she can get you a pair."

Spencer raises her eyebrows, "Is that so?"

The young girl nods, "Yeah, she just told me."

Shaking out of her stupor, Ashley can't help but smile as she shakes her head at Charlie, "Hey C, why don't you go ask Chelsea to make you a plate of food."

Charlie eyes Ashley for a minute before nodding, "Alright, but I'm a big girl mama doesn't have to help." She stands, "And so you know, I was right." She nods and heads back toward her mother who is carefully watching their little interaction.

"So you like me huh?"

Ashley shrugs, "What's not to like?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I wish those two would just get it over with already. It's been almost three weeks and they're always just staring goofily at each other." Chelsea glances at Jackie, waiting for her to agree. However, all she sees is a slight frown form on the girl's lips. She eyes her for a second before clearing her throat, "Do you love her?"

Jackie opens her mouth to respond, but is cut short by two voices approaching from opposite directions, "Love who?"

They both look up to spot Madison joining them from one direction with a pitcher of margaritas and Ally from the other with her surf board tucked under her arm. "Ashley?" Madison asks. She takes a sip of her margarita, "Been there done that."

Ally rolls her eyes at the tipsy girl and sits down next to the other two girls after setting her surf board down and follows the girls gaze, "No numb nuts, I think she's talking about Spencer."

Madison rolls her eyes and begins to fill Chelsea's glass as they all turn to look at Ashley and Spencer. They're standing about a foot apart from each other; Spencer is talking animatedly while Ashley is cracking up laughing. Ally smiles, "You know, I think it would be hard not to fall in love with a girl like Spencer... I mean," she shrugs, "just look at her."

"So Jackie, do you?" Madison asks, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Ally frowns slightly at the question as she waits for a response. Jackie tilts her head slightly and watches the two women further down the beach. "Yes, I love her." All of their brows rise, "But not like you think. I'll always love Spencer, she was my first everything. So yes I do love her… as a friend." She clarifies, "Spencer has been nothing but great to me."

They all nod and turn their direction to Spencer and Ashley again as they subtly flirt with one another, both seemingly trying to find ways to touch one another. Ally sighs, "Those two need to just get out of their own way."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He clears his throat, hands in his pockets, bracing himself for the blow he was about to receive. It took him fifteen minutes to convince himself to walk the last few yards over to her and now he was second guessing himself. "Hey…"

Kyla's head moves only a fraction of an inch at the sound of his voice. "What do you want?" There are tears in her eyes now, a million thoughts racing through her head, as she tries to ignore the fact that once again her heart has started to beat faster knowing he's near.

Bringing one hand out of his pocket, he runs it through his hair, "I um, just wanted to apologize. I didn't know no one told you I'd be here. Chelsea invited me and Charlie suckered me in."

She shrugs, "It's fine." Her voice is small, sounding drained. She sighs, "I know you're friends with everyone Aiden, so I shouldn't have been surprised you were invited."

Seeing that she put her claws away for the moment, he takes a tentative step forward and stands next to her, careful not to touch her, and looks out at the water. "So how do we do this?"

"Do what?" She sniffles and is quick to wipe her nose.

"I don't know." He shrugs, "This. Its obvious Chelsea is going to keep 'accidentally' pushing us together. How do we go about this without you wanting to kill me?"

This earns a small smile from her. "I don't want to kill you."

"The bruises say otherwise." He sighs and turns toward her, "Kyla, I want to be in your life again, as whatever you want me to be. Just tell me what I have to do."

Kyla shakes her head, "I don't know if I can let you do that."

He kicks at the sand, "Oh… ok." Aiden tries to put on a smile, "I understand. I'm going to go join the others, maybe one day you'll change your mind." He waits for her to say something, but when she doesn't he nods, and starts to walk away.

"Why?"

He pauses and turns around to see Kyla looking at him with tear filled eyes. "Why didn't you come after me? You knew where I was and you never came after me! You just left without another word! And now you're back expecting to come waltzing back into my life. But how could you ever expect me to let you back in when you could just as easily waltz right back out. We were in love Aiden, did that not mean anything to you?"

Aiden sighs and walks back toward Kyla, "You know it did. It still does."

Kyla looks at him sadly, "I can't do this… forget I brought it up." He's about to say something else, but she quickly brushes past him, leaving him standing there remembering the last time she walked away from him all those years ago.


	9. Chapter 9

"She kissed me!" She practically yells, as she bursts into the office, the old dramatic Ashley seemingly back in action.

The doctor does not jump at the noise, but instead just turns around from looking out her window and raises an eyebrow, "Who did?"

"Spencer, Doc! Spencer!"

The doctor studies the young woman who is currently pacing for a moment before she sighs and sits down at her desk. The brunette sighs as well and falls backward onto the couch, staring up at the ceiling. "So Spencer kissed you. When did this happen?"

At this question Ashley is sitting up, looking slightly frantic, "At the barbeque, we were all leaving, and when I went to say good-bye to her she pecked me on the lips."

Doctor Darington smirks, "She pecked you the lips when you were saying good-bye? Don't a lot of people do that when they're greeting one another or saying good-bye? Could it be perhaps that she did that out of habit?"

Ashley scoffs, "Don't smirk at me. I already considered that, and I was the only one she did this to."

The doctor nods, "Hmm, so is it a good or bad thing that she kissed you? I can't tell from the way you're freaking out."

"Obviously good, doc!"

She's standing again about to pace, but the doctor cuts her off mid-stride with her next question. "So why are you freaking out if it's a good thing?"

At this Ashley crumbles down onto the couch again, "It's been three days since the bbq and I haven't heard from her."

"So why not call?"

"Because why hasn't she called doc?"

Sighing, the older woman leans back in her chair, "Perhaps she's worried that she scared you away with the kiss and is waiting for you to make the next step."

Ashley scowls, "You would say that. No doc," she shakes her head, "the logical thing is that the kiss was horrible or she felt nothing and doesn't want anything to do with me again. Which in essence leads to Chelsea and Kyla and Aiden and Madi being mad at me because once again they're losing a friend."

Dr. Darington rolls her eyes, "Whatever happened to that self-assured, cocky little thing that used to come talk to me? Where did she go?"

"A women too good for her came back into her life, making her doubt herself."

"Ashley you have a successful clothing line, a college degree, and people that love you because you're caring, nice, smart, beautiful, and an amazing friend. No one is too good for you and as your psychiatrist I suggest you listen to me, Spencer would be crazy not to want you."

Ashley smirks, "Awe Doc, if I didn't know any better I'd say you have a crush on me. I'm touched, really."

Rolling her eyes, the doctor can't help but smile, "Glad to see the old Ashley is back."

Standing now, Ashley nods her head, "No Doc, you're right. I'm too mature and all that mushy crap you said to be freaking out about a little kiss. If Spencer wants me, she can come to me, if not, I don't need the mind games."

Dr. Darington's eyebrows furrow together, "I don't remember saying any of that last part."

"This is good, I'll wait her out and make her come to me."

"Isn't that kind of like playing into the game Ashley?"

"Details Doc."

Xoxoxox

At the sound of the bell above the door, signaling someone is entering the store; Ashley doesn't even bother glancing that way, too busy trying to finish up inventory. Deciding to just ignore the customer until she is asked for help, she moves onto the next shelf, marking things off on her clipboard.

"Excuse me?"

She internally groans to herself, but ignores the customer and continues the task at hand, regretting telling Madi she'd do it this month.

The heels of the woman, Ashley is guessing, click on the floor, indicating the woman is getting closer. "Excuse me? I'd like to make a complaint about the poor customer service. I've been in the store for over half an hour and no one has offered to help me."

Ashley smirks as she recognizes the voice. Standing up straight she turns around to find a smirking Spencer with her arms crossed, clad in a black pencil skirt, a red button up tucked into the skirt, black stilettos, and her thick rimmed glasses framing her face with her hair falling softly over her shoulders. Ashley can't help but stare hungrily, having not seen Spencer in an outfit like this since she was back in high school.

Spencer's smirk only grows larger as she recognizes the look in Ashley's eye, "And the saleswoman stares too much."

Shaking her head, Ashley smiles and puts her clipboard on a countertop. "What are you doing here?"

"Very polite too I see. What else would I be here for? I've come to shop."

"Spencer it's been almost two weeks since I've heard from you and now you just show up in my shop which is a half hour from your house, claiming to want to shop?"

Spencer nods slowly, "Yes," she states simply. She turns around and walks over to a set of mannequins studying the dresses on them, "It also doesn't hurt that I have good eye candy to look at while I'm shopping." She winks at Ashley before once again turning her attention away.

Ashley smiles briefly, but it is quickly turned into a frown, "What have you been up to?"

Shrugging, Spencer holds up a purple dress to herself, "Working, helping with Jay, had a few photo shoots. I think I'm going to try this on." She smiles lightly and walks toward the dressing rooms.

Ashley watches Spencer walk by, and continues to stand there, looking confused. Does she mention the kiss or be like Spencer and keep up this little game; if it is even a game. Sighing, she follows Spencer to the dressing rooms, leaning up against the wall by the mirrors. "Are we going to talk about the barbeque?"

"What about it?"

Rolling her eyes, Ashley takes a deep breath, "You kissed me Spencer."

Just as she finished saying her name, Spencer emerges from behind the curtain looking gorgeous in a purple sundress. "Yes I remember."

"So why haven't you called me or anything since then?"

She glances at herself in the mirror for a minute until her eyes lock on Ashley's, "why haven't you?"

Not getting a response immediately, she walks back into the dressing room.

"I didn't think you'd want me to. I," she sighs, "I was afraid you regretted it."

There is silence for a few minutes as Spencer puts her clothes on. She re-emerges from behind the curtain fully dressed. Tilting her head, she studies Ashley for a moment. "I kissed you Ashley, not the other way around. I'm the one who kind of laid it out there and put the ball in your hands. You could have called me, I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't want to and I definitely don't regret it. I haven't heard from you in almost two weeks and yet here I am shopping in a store half an hour away from my house for something I don't even need, in hopes that I'd get to see you even though there would be a good possibility that you didn't want to see me. I would have come sooner, but I just got off a plane a little over an hour ago."

Ashley furrows her brow together, "Do you always wear things like that on a plane?"

Spencer rolls her eyes, "Will you just focus."

"No seriously Spence, it's amazing that you look this good after sitting on a plane for who knows how long."

Shaking her head, Spencer sighs, "Although I do appreciate the compliment, after everything I just said, that's all you can come up with?"

Ashley shakes her head and smiles, "Yes, but that was only to buy myself some time."

"Some time?" She nods, and leans against a wall, waiting for Ashley to say something.

A few moments pass, "I think we should go out sometime, just you and me, no group, to talk about everything... with us I mean."

Spencer nods her head slowly, "Ok. When?"

"How about tomorrow night at my place?"

Spencer quirks an eyebrow, "Don't you live with two other people?"

"Shoot, I forgot about them."

Laughing quietly, Spencer stands up away from the wall and straightens her shirt, "Well how about my place tonight then? I'm pretty sure Ally has a business date of some sort and Jay won't get in the way."

"Tonight?"

Nodding, Spencer moves closer to Ashley, unable to resist the urge to be near her, "Mmhmm, I'll even cook us dinner."

Ashley gulps as she realizes how close Spencer is now, "What time?"

Smirking, Spencer reaches out and takes Ashley's hand into her own, interlacing their fingers, "How much time do you need to sort out your thoughts?"

"Is seven ok?"

Spencer smiles, "Seven is perfect. Do you remember how to get there?" Ashley nods, "Good," bringing Ashley's hand up to her mouth; she lightly kisses it before letting it go, "I'll see you tonight."

All Ashley can do is simply nod once again, as she watches Spencer make her way out of her store.


	10. Chapter 10

"So you're going over there tonight?"

"Yes Chelsea, in an hour, for the thousandth time."

"Shut up. What are you going to wear?"

"Clothes." She rolls her eyes and mouths help me to Kyla, who just laughs and continues looking through a magazine on the couch.

"Ashley…"

"I don't know Chelsea, we'll probably end up out on the beach so something comfy."

"Well gosh don't go over there in sweats."

Ashley sighs, "You're worse than a mother. I have to go, I still have to shower and file this paperwork for Madison to look over, so I'll call you later."

"Alright," she pauses for a moment, "hey Ash, be careful."

Hanging up, Ashley frowns. Why should she have to be careful with Spencer? Sighing, she turns to look at her sister, "Thanks for your help!"

Kyla smirks, "You looked like you were handling it just fine. What paper work do you have to file? I thought I filed all of it for you earlier."

Smiling, Ashley makes her way toward the stairs, "You did, but I had to get her off the phone somehow. I'm going to go shower, then as my sister you're required to come help me pick something out to wear." Halfway upstairs she pauses, "Oh by the way, Aiden called." Kyla frowns at this, "He mentioned something about Charlie wanting you and him to take her somewhere. So call him and don't give me that look! 'Cause no one says no to that little girl, otherwise you're messing with me, got it?" She doesn't wait for a response, but instead turns around and continues up the stairwell.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tell me again why we had to go grocery shopping?" Jay asks as she sets a bag up on the counter.

Spencer shuffles into the kitchen, setting the rest down, "Because for one I'm cooking dinner tonight for Ashley and I, and two you haven't left the house all day, so it was good for you."

Jackie sticks her tongue out at this last part, "What are you making? And how come I'm not getting any?"

Spencer glances at Jackie as she begins to rifle through all of the contents of the bags, "Ravioli's, and no one said you couldn't have any… you just can't eat with us."

Rolling her eyes, Jackie begins to help pull the contents from the bags, "Right because you two need to discuss everything and have time alone… how _quaint_."

Spencer stops her movement at the tone Jackie just used and turns to face her, "Please Jay, don't be like that."

"I'm not being like anything Spencer."

"Yes you are Jay."

"I'm trying Spencer. I'm trying."

Spencer grabs Jackie's hands and laces their fingers together, squeezing her hands lightly before bringing one to her mouth to kiss softly, "Thank-you."

Sighing, Jackie nods, "I'm going to go lay down for a bit, and I promise I'll stay out of your way."

"You're the best Jay."

"Yeah, yeah," she makes her way out of the kitchen, "there'd better be some garlic bread left for me."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tell me why she's been in the closet for an hour now?"

Kyla sighs as she rolls over on Ashley's bed and looks up at Madison; "She's going over to Spencer's tonight."

"Oh, so they're speaking again?"

Kyla nods, smirking when she sees another shirt come flying from the closet and incessant cursing coming from Ashley, "Yup. Spencer showed up in the store and pretty much told Ashley she wants her and has been waiting for Ashley to call since the kiss."

"Wow." Madison falls back onto the bed, joining Kyla, "It's about time." Kyla nods her head in agreement. Madison begins to stretch out across the bed and nudges Kyla in the process, "So what's this I hear about you and Aiden going out somewhere?"

Rolling her eyes, Kyla shrugs, "Charlie wants us to take her to some theme park and insisted that it be Aiden and I that take her… I was going to say no, but Ashley threatened me with physical violence."

Madison laughs lightly, "That won't be awkward at all. You'd better keep an eye on Charlie, she's way too smart for her own good, she'll manage to sneak off when the two of you aren't looking so you two will have to spend the day looking for her."

Kyla's eyes bulge out at this, but whatever she was about to say is cut off when Ashley finally joins them wearing dark skinny jeans and a black fitted tee shirt. "How's this?"

Kyla lets out an exasperated sigh, "That's what I picked out for you in the first place! Unbelievable!"

Madison can only laugh, "You look good."

Ashley nods, "Thanks," and checks herself out in the mirror one last time before glancing at the clock, "Shit, I gotta go. You too be nice to one another and stay out of trouble!"

Both girls smile innocently at Ashley as she leaves the room; when Kyla suddenly jumps up from the bed to call after Ashley, "Don't forget the wine on the counter Chelsea made you buy!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she pulls up behind Spencer's car she take a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. She quickly glances at herself in the rear-view mirror before grabbing the bottle of wine and getting out of the car. Once she knocks, she wipes her hand on her jeans, trying to rid the sweat that was forming. The door is swung open after a minute, with Jackie standing behind it with a small smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes, "Hey Ashley, good to see you again. Come on in, Spence is just in the kitchen finishing up."

Ashley smiles and steps into the house, "Thanks." She makes her way to the kitchen expecting Jackie to follow, but is surprised when the older woman disappeared to somewhere else in the house. Suddenly the nervous feeling is back when she realizes it really is just going to be the two of them tonight. When she reaches the island that separates the kitchen and the living room, Ashley can't help but smile as Spencer has her back turned and is pulling something out of the oven. She takes this time to look over Spencer unabashedly, scanning over the dark jeans that make her legs look impossibly long, the teal Henley long-sleeved top she's wearing, that undoubtedly will make her eyes bluer than ever, and her long blonde hair that covers her face right now, a little wet still and wavy.

Spencer pulls the food out of the oven and sets it on top of the stove before she turns around and smiles, "Hey you." She walks over to Ashley and kisses her softly on the cheek, "Glad to see Jay actually let you in." Her smile is for the first time since they've reunited, shy, as she looks Ashley over, "You look great, and hey, you brought wine!"

Ashley can't help but smile back, "You do too, you always do." This comment earns a small tinge of pink to creep its way onto Spencer's cheeks.

They stand there like idiots smiling at one another until Spencer clears her throat and glances away, "So would you like something to drink?"

Nodding, Ashley holds up the bottle, "I can get it if you just point me in the right direction."

After quickly pointing out where everything is at, Spencer begins to pull out everything else while Ashley makes busy with pouring Spencer and herself a glass of wine; both sneaking shy glances at one another.

When everything is ready they quickly make their plates and sit down together, falling into conversation easily, talking about the past two weeks. Spencer telling Ashley about her photo shoots in New York and her classes, Ashley telling Spencer about her latest antics with Charlie and walking into the living room to find Kyla putting Madison in a headlock.

When they're finished they both clean up together, casually flirting with one another in the kitchen as they load everything into the dishwasher. Once everything is done Spencer refills their wine glasses and takes a sip of her own before turning to face Ashley who is standing a mere foot away from her. "Want to go for a walk?" With a smile, Ashley simply nods. "Ok, I'm going to go check to see if Jay needs anything," she reaches up and rubs her hands up and down Ashley's bare arms causing goose bumps to form, "and get you a sweatshirt to wear, it's chilly out there tonight." Spencer smirks when Ashley is incapable of a response, and leaves the kitchen in path of the bedrooms.

Letting out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, Ashley shakes her head mumbling to herself, "Get a grip, one touch and you turn into a pile of mush." Reaching for her wine glass, she takes a big gulp, downing half of the glass. She quickly refills her glass and awaits Spencer's return. After a minute or two Spencer returns with a hoody in hand and Jackie in tow. "Ready?"

Ashley frowns slightly thinking Jackie is coming with, but it quickly disappears when Jackie starts making herself a plate of food and Spencer hands her the hoody, "Yeah, lets go." She pulls the hoody over her head, loving that it smells like Spencer, and follows her out the back door. They pause at the deck to allow Ashley to slip off her shoes and they roll up their jeans a bit and start to walk side by side in a comfortable silence, bumping shoulders every once in a while.

Once they get down to wear the tide is coming in, Spencer takes Ashley's hand in her own and squeezes is softly before letting it go, "Care to tell me what you're thinking about?"

She's quiet, not saying anything. At this Spencer sighs, a bit frustrated, but continues walking. Ashley pauses, grabbing Spencer's hand to tug her back, "Spence wait…"

She sighs again and stops walking, turning to face Ashley, "Yeah?" Looking down at their hands, she can't help but smile, their fingers have interlaced with one another naturally.

"I umm…" She swallows, and takes a breath signaling she's going to try again, "How does this not scare you?"

Her brow furrows, "How does what not scare me?"

"You and I, things never seem to work out with us. It took us forever to get together and then when we did finally get together we would fight all the time and when things finally did get good, you left." Spencer drops Ashley's hand at the last two words, looking saddened.

"I only left because you practically forced me to go Ash, I wasn't going to go."

"What?"

Spencer sighs, deciding against starting a fight over something so unimportant at this moment, "Never mind." She looks up and locks eyes with the brunette standing in front of her, "I'm not scared this time because we don't have everything stacked up against us Ash. I'm not your teacher, I can't be fired for having feelings for you, we both live in the same city, and we're both done with school, happy with what we're doing. I'm 29 years old, I mean I know that's not old, but it's not young either. So when something amazing or someone amazing comes back into my life I'm going to do whatever I have to do to hold onto it. Listen, I'm not saying I want to jump into this and pretend it hasn't been years since we've seen each other, but I can't ignore the feelings I get when I see you or when you touch me. It's still there and probably stronger than before and I hope that doesn't freak you out." She reaches forward and brushes a curl out of Ashley's face, tucking it behind her ear before bringing her hand back to Ashley's cheek. "If you feel like this in any way then I think we owe it to ourselves to try this."

Ashley's eyes close at Spencer's touch, "So much has changed though Spence."

Spencer nods, bringing her hand down, "Yeah you're right a lot has, but I think that's a good thing. Our relationship was based off secrets last time Ash, we had to hide everything and that resulted in us causing a lot of pain to one another. This time we don't have to hide, no more secrets." She takes a step forward, closing the distance between them, resting her forehead against Ashley's and they interlace hands. "Please Ash, we can take it slow. No pressure. Just us getting to know each other again and seeing where it leads."

The younger brunette nods her head with a smile, "Ok," she barely whispers, "let's try it."

With a goofy grin on her face, Spencer pulls Ashley into a tight embrace, which Ashley quickly reciprocates. They both let out content sighs, basking in each other's warmth, until Spencer pulls back slightly to whisper in Ashley's ear, "I think I want to kiss you again." She pulls back further and looks into Ashley's eyes, letting her hands fall down to Ashley's waist.

Smiling, Ashley lets her hands fall onto Spencer's waist as well, "I'm not stopping you." They stand like that for another beat of a second until Ashley's brow furrows, "Change your mind?"

Spencer shakes her head, gaining a smirk, "No, I'm just afraid that if I kiss you I won't see or hear from you for another two weeks and I'm not sure if I want to take that risk…" she teases.

Ashley scoffs and rolls her eyes at this, "Get over here!"

Smiling, Spencer leans forward until their lips connect. The first kiss is short, but is quickly followed by a longer one that elicits a soft moan from both women. When they break apart they both stand there with huge smiles on their faces, staring goofily at one another. "SPENCER!! GET YOUR FINE ASS IN HERE! I'VE GOT SOME GREAT NEWS!"

Knocked out of their stupor, they turn their heads back toward the house. Spencer sighs and rolls her eyes, "That'd be Ally… perfect timing as ever… we should probably head in."

Ashley nods, taking Spencer's hand in her own, and starts to turn around but is quickly tugged back by Spencer who captures her lips with her own once again. "Mmm, missed those." With a tinge of pink making its way up Ashley's cheeks, they walk hand in hand back toward the house to hear Ally's news, stopping every few seconds to reacquaint their lips.


End file.
